Blur
by Suga-plum-kitten
Summary: Sakura works for Sasuke and one day she becomes trapped with him in a freezer room and the only way to keep warm is by using another persons body warmth...
1. Getting stuck

A/N: Hello...This is my new oneshot story...Sasu/Saku of course.

* * *

Sakura had been working at Sasuke-sama's house for so long the days began to become blurs. She had been the maid for about two years now. Ever since Sasuke's parents adopted her and gave her a job, she stared at Sasuke in such an odd way. She didn't get anything about him. He was 16 as was she, and yet he had a much more social life than she. Sakura didn't mind though. However, this day was one that she'd never forget, this day wouldn't become a blur. 

Sakura was cleaning out the large freezer, which was the size of a small room, and Sasuke walked in.

"Uh, Sasuke-sama! Do you need something?" asked Sakura. He merely stared at her and walked up to the frozen packages. He opened a box and ruffled through it. Then suddenly the two heard the freezer door shut. Sakura turned around hastily and ran to the door and pushed against it. she knew it was useless because the door locks automatically. She began to yell for somebody but nobody appeared.

"Tch. That's useless, my parents have gone out to dinner" said Sasuke. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke sit himself down on a box.

"Why do we even have a large freezer.." said Sasuke. Sakura wasn't sure if she should answer the question of not. Either way she didn't, she hardly ever spoken to Sasuke since she'd arrived. She looked at the freezer door and realised it would be useless. Sakura sat down on the cold floor. A couple of minutes passed and Sakura could feel her nose and cheeks going red, she was freezing. After a while she began to shiver. She cupped her hands and blew hot air inside.

"Are you cold?" asked Sasuke unexpectedly. Sakura looked up and peered at Sasuke, he was wearing a T-shirt and long jeans, whereas Sakura herself was wearing a T-shirt and a skirt. She swore her legs were going to fall off. Sakura also noticed that Sasuke's cheeks were turning red, he'd be cold too.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, just a little though"

"Well so am I, and you know the easiest way to get warm?" said Sasuke. Sakura looked back up at him and shook her head.

"Use others body warmth" he said simply. Sakura tried to say something, but she didn't know what to say, so she merely nodded.

"Come here" said Sasuke with much authority in his voice. Sakura then stood up and walked over to him.

"Sit on my lap and face me" said Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened. Was he serious?

"Come on hurry up, do you want to freeze to death?" he said. Sakura didn't know what do do, but she followed his orders and she sat on his lap and faced him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body close to his. Sakura's heart began racing and her face heated up a little, her cheeks were already a little red, but they turned a little darker for Sakura was blushing.

"Put your arms around me" said Sasuke, to which Sakura did moments later. Sakura didn't know whether is was because of the body heat, or because she was so close to Sasuke that she was increasingly warming up. She began to feel her body tingle, and she wondered if Sasuke felt the same.

* * *

Yesh, I was wondering if I should actually finish this story so yesh, you know what to do..Just R&R. Tell me if you want me to continue it. 


	2. Enter Itachi: The older brother

Muahaha! I giveth you...Chapter 2!! I hope you like it..OH BTW!!! I was thinking of making another chapter of Sex-starved, would you guys want that? Just thought I'd put that out there...But yesh, if you guys really want me to, I'll think of a way and make it an actual story. Whatya think? well anyways, R&R

p.s - Sorry I havent updated lately. It's my final year of high school so yeah (Thats my excuse lol)

* * *

After a couple minutes of awkward silence passed Sakura decided to say something. 

"Uh..Sasuke-sama. When does your parents come home? Do you think they'll find us?" she said quietly.

"Tch. Be quiet.." replied Sasuke as he held Sakura closer his rested his head upon her shoulder and he breathed deeply. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her neck. It was beginning to drive her crazy.

"Sasuke-sama" said Sakura once more. This time she heard nothing, and once again she whispered his name.

"Sasuke-sama!" repeated Sakura.

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet..." said Sasuke.

"I..Uh yes but-" started Sakura who was interupted.

"So be quiet.." he replied bluntly.

Sakura pressed her lips shut, not wanting to get in trouble. Then suddenly Sasuke lifted his head and stared at Sakura with an irritated face.

"What is it?" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"W-well..I was just wondering when your parents are comming home..so I can get a realisation on how long we might be stuck in here...thats all.." she mumbled.

Sasuke sighed before replying. "Well..I don't know how long they are going to be out for...So will you be quiet now?"

Sakura nodded quietly. "um, yes Sasuke-sama?", Sakura felt very awkward.

Sasuke exhaled heavily and rested his head upon her shoulder again. Then after a couple of minutes he kissed her neck. Sakura let out a small gasp. She wasnt expecting it at all. Sasuke then began to rub her back and shortly after he insert his hands underneath her shirt to do the same on her bare skin. Sakura began to get goosebumps, she didn't know if it was from the cold or from Sasuke, but nevertheless she remained still and quiet. After a while though, Sasuke's hands began to wander towards her breasts. Sakura didn't know what to do, she was considering this molestation, but then she thought that molestation only applies when the person doesn't like it, but in fact, she wanted him to. She never saw Sasuke in this kind of way before, but she now saw him in a new light. Just before Sasuke was about the grasp her the door to the freezer opened and a tall man stood thereone hand in his pocket and the other on the handle of the freezer.

"Tch. Itachi, what are you doin here?" said Sasuke resentfully. She slightly pushed Sakura off his lap, she then got confused as to what to do, but she then walked out the freezer, but not before she peered at the new man that she'd never seen before. Sakura always heard the owners of the house talk about him, Sasuke seemed to apparently like him when he was younger, but it seemed like he didn't anymore. However Sakura wouldn't know, Itachi moved out just before Sakura became a maid. So she didn't know what to do in terms of him, all she did was bow and walk to the kitchen. She could hear the two exchange words.

"I see you're taking advantage of one of the other maids here. You know, they are here to fulfil our household needs, not your sexual ones" said Itachi.

"Whatever, like you'd know, you haven't been here for two years. " was all that Sasuke said as he walked away, he seemed pretty annoyed. He didn't even give Sakura a last glance as he walked out of the kitchen. Sakura heard Itachi sigh then walk up to her.

"Younger brothers huh? Nothing much you can do with them.." he said as he shrugged. Sakura didn't know what to say so she smiled and bowed again, Itachi returned the smile and walked off. Sakura then went off to prepare dinner, that night she didn't dare try cleaning the freezer again.

* * *

Sorry my peoples that I didn't update for like...months..But this is another chapter and I hope to get another one soon...ish..

Also..what do you guys want this time..(poll time!!!)  
**What couple would you like?**

a). sakuraXsasuke  
**b)**. sakuraXitachi  
**c)**. sasukeXsakuraXitachi

Lols, well anyways, tell me what you want cause I haven't fully decided, it could really go both ways sorta, but yeah, just give me and idea! THANX GUYS!!


	3. Seeing a little too much

_**A/N:**  
Hey guys!! Hmm many of you said you wanted a sasuXsaku, but I know that a couple of you wanted itachiXsaku, and another couple of you wanted a love triangle sorta thing going on, so...I've decided that, I wont tell you what I'm making it!!!(Though it will probably be blatantly obvious!) Just so that you guys don't predict every single thing that happens, though my story might already be a little predictable lol. But yeah, thanks for your reviews and votes! It really told me what you guys want so, I'm going to try and please every single one of you, whoa, sounds hard and a little sexual lol..hehe..Anywho, without further adieu I give you chapter 3!!_

* * *

_The Next day _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura awoke suddenly and sat upright. She blinked a few times and glanced over to see her alarm clock going off. She turned off the alarm and took note of the time.

"5:30 am...what a lovely time to get up" she said sarcastically. She wiped her eyes sullenly and yawned while stretching her back, laying back and arching it. She listened to it crack violently and after she had concluded she put her feet on the ground and walked over to her dresser and grabbed her towel. She opened the door to her small bedroom and walked down to the bathroom to have a shower like she did everyday. She never worried about seeing Sasuke this early in the morning, especially since it was holidays. Sure, he was on the same floor but he wouldn't get up until 10 am in the morning. He would then get ready and go out for the whole day and he wouldn't return until it was about 6pm-ish. Sakura didn't mind, especially after last night.

Sakura finally reached the bathroom and she grasped the handle, turned it and opened the door. She wiped her eyes wearily again and walked in; she didn't even notice the light was already on. She put her towel down and turned to the shower, which was right next to the large bathtub. She then turned the water on and she was oblivious to the person already soaking in the bathtub. He watched her intently and in wonder, curious to how she could not have noticed him yet.

Sakura closed the door and then just before she was about to take off her silky top she saw somebody in the bathtub. She screamed loudly and tried to cover herself with her towel, even though she was fully clothed unlike the man in the tub. He chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that it is I who should be attempting to cover myself, since I am the one who's naked. Don't you think?" said Itachi.

Sakura was shocked and stood in awe and shame. She didn't know what to do. She bowed awkwardly and stumbled to the door as she laid her hand on the handle she heard Itachi speak once more.

"No need, I'm finished in here anyway" and with that said he stood up, stalk naked and got out of the bath, she grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and put his hand on Sakura's, since hers was already on the handle, and he turned it. The door opened. He took his hand off Sakura's gave her a warm smile then sauntered off down the hall, presumably to his own bedroom.

Sakura reflected on what she had just seen; her other master, Itachi-sama, naked. And only just last night had she been sitting on her other master's lap, Sasuke-sama. She had no idea what was going through the minds of her masters, but the only thing going through hers was the sight of Itachi-sama's appealingly attractive body. He had, what Sakura could think was, the 'Perfect body'.

He had flawless strong abs and muscular arms and powerful legs; he certainly looked tough and well-built. Sakura could tell that he worked out a bit. Though he did have something that Sakura knew that a man couldn't do go to the gym make it larger and stronger. Sakura giggled at her own dirty thoughts, for Itachi was very, very well built in some areas, she could only imagine what a man like that could do with himself, to others. Sakura then stripped her clothes finally and got into the shower, its water had been running for quite a while now.

After her shower she wrapped her towel around her and realised that she'd forgotten her clothes. She opened the door to the bathroom cautiously and poked her head outside and looked attentively down the hall. She then decided that the coast was clear and she walked down the hall to her room guardedly. She reached her room and opened the door and walked inside. Success, she had walked to her room without being seen, but that's not what she should've been worried about, because there was a certain somebody already in there.

* * *

_Muahaha, another little poll I'd like you to reply to.._

**Do you want a future lemon?**

a). Yesssumm!!  
b). Not really  
c). It doesn't bother me at all.

Thanks for reading guys!! See ya next chappie..


	4. A Taste

**A/N:**  
_Zomfgsh, please dont kill meeeee!! I know it's been forever but I had a little something called "Writers block"? Uhm, please don't hurt poor little moi? Anywho, I hope you like this chapter and I promise to um, give you guys what you want later on. (For I have suspected, using my amasing skills of deduction, that the majority of you guys want a...Lemon. Sooo...I shall oblige..)_

_R&R my loverzzz!! Please?_

* * *

Sakura walked slowly towards her clothes draw, oblivious to the greedy onyx eyes fixed upon her, watching her every move. She looked up into the mirror and studied her face, she was still supporting fiery cheeks from her earlier encounter. She remained still, fixating her eyes over her own features; her eyes, her nose, her lips. She raised her eyes and slightly brushed her lips and she thought of Sasuke, when his lips touched hers, the new feeling that engulfed Sakura. Then again the same feeling when she saw Itachi, she also wanted to feel his lips against hers. She then noticed whilst peering into the mirror, something shifted behind her upon her bed. Sakura turned around abruptly and walked cautiously to her own bed and gasped as she saw Sasuke laying upon her bed, his hands behind his head with his legs stretched along the bed.

"Sasuke-sama, w-what are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she blushed and looked down, afraid to look into Sasuke's intense eyes.

"Well, since we didn't get to finish what we started...I figured we could finish it now. Don't you think?" said Sasuke is his deep voice as he began to sit up and slip his legs over the side of the bed, though never taking his eyes off Sakura's brightening face. He got off the bed and started to walk towards her.

"I-I don't know what you mean Sasuke-sama. I'm not sure if I-" started Sakura, whom was interrupted by Sasuke.

"This is kinda cute how unsure you are. A bit innocent, I like that in a girl. Untainted and untaken. Is that right?" he continued. He finally reached Sakura as he finished his sentence and played his index finger beneath her chin and lifted it so that she was actually looking at him. She opened her lips to say something, yet no words escaped her scarlet lips that seemed to reflect only confusion and her own feelings of unsureness. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, and smiled. Sakura could start to feel that same feeling she had felt in the freezer. This was all so new to her, she had no idea of what she was getting herself into, but apparently that was the characteristic that Sasuke liked best.

"Sasuke-sama, I cannot, you cannot...W-we cannot do this..." Sakura murmured. She knew that she was fighting an uphill battle, Sasuke's whole discourse was too much. He was too good looking and had too much charm. There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm, even Sakura knew that. He smelt so good, and every time she inhaled his scent, she could feel that she was beginning to wield to him, she was soon be his, he could whatever he wanted to her just as he saw fit. Then slowly, Sasuke lowered his head and his lips met Sakura's. He kissed her with just as much intensity as he had earlier within the freezer. He slowly walked backwards, leading Sakura towards the bed.

In one swift movement, he ceased to kiss Sakura and pushed her back onto her own bed. Sakura stared up at him in shock and wonder at what he was about to do next. Sasuke then reached for the bottom of his shirt and brought it up and lifted it over his head. Sakura hadn't seen his bare chest before. Admittedly, it bore some similarities to Itachi's. He had broad shoulders, a smooth chest with strong pectorials and rock hard abs. If anything his abdominal muscles were slightly more developed then Itachi's. Sakura felt vaguely excited, though she could hardly believe this was happening. She'd never spoken a word to Sasuke before, she wondered at his sudden attraction towards her. It was simply strange and out of the ordinary. It was all a bit too suspicious and she wanted to get to the bottom of it, though she couldn't do that at the moment for Sasuke was wanted to get to the bottom of her, so to speak.

After Sasuke had taken his shirt off he put his knee upon the bed, to which Sakura inched backwards. As Sasuke continued to approach her, he continued to edge closer to her, walking on his own knees. She then felt the cold of the head of the bed against he bare skin on her back, Sasuke had then caught up with her and kissed her once more. He adjusted himself and grabbed Sakura's legs and pulled them back so that he was kneeling between her legs, which were resting on the sides of his legs. He was now leaning over her and she was staring into his eyes, unsure of his actions. He reached down and laid his left hand upon her cheek. He ran his fingers over her face and then he put his thumb slightly to her mouth and grazed it, touching it just to get a feel of what her ember lips felt like. Sakura closed her eyes, she knew that she was losing, soon she will lose the whole game, she wont be able to resist his any longer, even though she hadn't been doing any resisting lately, he was just too much.

Sakura then opened her mouth slightly, leaving it ajar. Sasuke, who took this as an invitation leaning down again and kissed her, as he layed between her and stretched his legs out so that his toes touched the end of the bed. He rested his right hand on the folds of material covering Sakura's hip and his left hand was moving down her shoulder as he began to kiss the right side of her neck. In obligation she tilted her head to her left. He trailed his tongue down her neck and began to kiss her collar bone. He went lower and lower till he got to the towel, which stood between Sasuke and the thing he wanted the most at that particular time. He felt that it was there in spite of him. As he reached for the towel covering the panting Sakura there was a knock on the door. Just as the door knocked Sakura saw a slight twitch hidden upon Sasuke's obvious anger stricken face. However, he ignored it and grabbed the towel tightly and continued to remove it, and just as Sakura's smooth, fleshy breast was almost in view there was another knock at the door, and it didn't cease.

Sasuke looked up as he sat up and sighed heavily then said _fuck_ underneath his breath, though it wasn't completely inaudible, for Sakura heard it and suppressed a giggle from his frustration.

* * *

**_Review?_**

This Chapters poll...

**Do you wanna kill me? (For the delayed updating..):**

_A. Um, Fucking aye I wanna kill you!! Watch out.._

_B. Not yet.._


	5. Jealous girlfriends

Hey hey!! Once again, sorry that it's taken so long to update, but I sorta made it longer than the others..so...that's gotta count for something! However small it might be...Oh well, I give you Chapter 5! (with a recap lol...yay!! I know, I'm an idiot...)

* * *

-Start of recap-

Sakura then opened her mouth slightly, leaving it ajar. Sasuke, who took this as an invitation leaning down again and kissed her, as he laid between her and stretched his legs out so that his toes touched the end of the bed. He rested his right hand on the folds of material covering Sakura's hip and his left hand was moving down her shoulder as he began to kiss the right side of her neck. In obligation she tilted her head to her left. He trailed his tongue down her neck and began to kiss her collar bone. He went lower and lower till he got to the towel, which stood between Sasuke and the thing he wanted the most at that particular time. He felt that it was there in spite of him. As he reached for the towel covering the panting Sakura there was a knock on the door. Just as the door knocked Sakura saw a slight twitch hidden upon Sasuke's obvious anger stricken face. However, he ignored it and grabbed the towel tightly and continued to remove it, and just as Sakura's smooth, fleshy breast was almost in view there was another knock at the door, and it didn't cease.

Sasuke looked up as he sat up and sighed heavily then said _fuck_ underneath his breath, though it wasn't completely inaudible, for Sakura heard it and suppressed a giggle from his frustration.

-End of recap-

* * *

Sasuke ran his delicate yet sensational fingers through his dark hair then peered back at Sakura and smirked, as if attempting to compose himself from his temporary vulnerability, showing anger. But that's not why Sakura couldn't let the curious and confused stare leave her face, it was the reason behind the anger. I mean sure, Sasuke wanted to get laid, but he could probably have any woman, particularly those who lust over him in the city. They really had it for him, especially the females from the high school that Sasuke attended. He was very popular there, even though Sakura had never set foot in the school grounds she knew. Sasuke always had a girl over, and Sakura could always hear them, more than ever at night, it always sounded like the girl was having the most amazing time, it really unnerved Sakura, she'd always have a hard time looking at Sasuke the next morning, but of course he'd never notice. Sakura would then most of the time see the girl he was with the previous night when they attempted to sneak out unseen, however because Sakura got up so early in the morning she saw most of them, and even though Sakura didn't like to admit it, they were extremely beautiful, she even swore she saw one of them in a fashion magazine. Then suddenly, as Sakura was distracted by her thoughts, she was snapped back into reality. 

"Sasuke-kun!" suddenly erupted from behind the door. It was a light yet confident voice, though at the time it sounded especially nervous and panicked. "Sasuke-kun!" the girl voiced again. It was then right after the second call that Sasuke gave Sakura one last look then promptly removed his body from upon hers, in a surprising way Sakura was disappointed. Sasuke was finally at the door when the subtle knocks began to turn into frustrated slams upon the defenseless wood.

"I know you're there Sasuke!! Itachi told me your whereabouts", she was furious. Sakura figured that this girl was with Sasuke, implying that she'd probably sleep with him tonight. This confused Sakura further, if he was to get laid tonight then why wouldn't he wait? Or did he just want a break from the annoying school girls he dated? Sakura had no clue, but then she gave up the thought, because she knew what she wanted to hear, that Sasuke just wanted her, Sakura. But that was silly anyway, because Sakura didn't like Sasuke at all, right? I mean, he'd never given her the time of day before, the first time they even made contact, physical and verbal, was when they were locked in the freezer together, and Sakura was sure that Sasuke did that on purpose, he'd never spoken to her before, not even glanced at her. What was going on?

Sasuke rested his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly and opened the door so that he faced the girl that had previously been banging on Sakura's bedroom door.

"Sasuke-kun!! There you are. I just wanted to come over to have some fun, I got your message and came right over, then you weren't in your room. Are you okay baby?" asked the female voice.

"Yeah Ino I'm fine. I was just doing errands and what not. Do you wanna go to your place now?" replied Sasuke without any remorse what so ever.

"Oh yeah Sasuke-kun!! Oh by the way, why are you here? This isn't your room, did you change rooms?" said Ino.

"Uh no actually, I was talking to our maid, errands remember?"

"Oh, haha, okay. I'm sorry about interrupting you, I'll bet you had to talk really, really loud so that the old bag could here you huh?!" said Ino in a whisper, though Sakura could hear her perfectly fine and silently scoffed, Sakura wasn't old at all, and she was certainly not a 'bag' as such, and as if Sasuke heard Sakura's thoughts he replied.

"Ino, my maid isn't old at all. She's actually our age". And for the first time Ino didn't make any noise at all, not even a slight movement that Sakura could record at all. Then suddenly the door burst open past Sasuke and there stood an angry yet mortified girl. She had beautiful long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to burn through Sakura's face, the words 'if looks could kill' came into Sakura's mind as she returned the glare.

"You dirty rotten slut!" exclaimed Ino as she made a start for Sakura whom instinctively flinched. However Ino was blocked by Sasuke's elongated arm that stopped her path. Ino stared up angrily at him but melted into his dark eyes and his slightly parted mouth and as if she had heard something that Sakura had not, Ino obediently walked away, but not without giving Sakura one last death stare. Sasuke then turned back to her and spoke.

"Sorry about that, she's the jealous type" and just as Sasuke finished Ino ran back into the room and tackled Sakura. She sat on her and began to pull on her hair.

"You slut! I'll make you pay for seducing my poor innocent Sasuke-kun!!!" she yelled. Sakura was purely shocked, she'd never been attacking like this before, she had absolutely no idea what to do, she was still only in her towel, it was a little too weird for her.

"Get off me!" said Sakura loudly as she tried to push Ino away. She then wondered why Sasuke wasn't doing anything, but when she glanced at him she let out a noise of annoyance for he was simply smiling, apparently content at what he was witnessing. Though after a short while elapsed he decided to break up the fight, finally the clawing and hair pulling girl was removed from Sakura and carried out of the room, Sasuke made sure to lock the door from the inside and close it while he walked out so Ino couldn't run back in.

There was Sakura, paralyzed with shock. She'd very nearly had sex with Sasuke, and then she was attacked by his jealous admirer. What a way to start her morning, and if that wasn't enough there was another knock on the door. Sakura merely stared at the wooden frame; she had no intention of opening that door.

"Hello, it's Itachi, I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you're still there" said Itachi in a slightly worried voice. Sakura panicked, she couldn't look at Itachi after everything she saw of his earlier. She winced as she replied.

"Oh um, one second please", she then quickly went to her drawers and searched for something to put on. She finally found some decent clothes and threw them on her body, not caring if anything was inside out. She then composed her self and walked towards her door. She unlocked it and opened it and stared blankly at Itachi.

"I'm fine Itachi-sama", said Sakura simply.

"Oh, that's very good. I'm pleased to see that, oh and please just call me Itachi, or Itachi-kun if you want" he replied with a warm smile. Sakura was a little confused, she'd only met him the other day but it didn't matter she was a little distracted. He had such a nice smile, it matched Sasuke's smirk; it could melt any heart, and break any heart also. Sakura smiled back at Itachi and nodded. An awkward couple of seconds passed until Itachi spoke again.

"Ah, anyway" said Itachi with an awkward laugh. "Would you like to have breakfast with me?", though Sakura interpreted it incorrectly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Itachi-sama, I'll make your breakfast right away, how rude of me" and just as Sakura was about to smile him in farewell he corrected her.

"Please, Itachi-kun, and I meant…Would you like to accompany me to breakfast out somewhere?"

Sakura was absolutely shocked. What was she to do? She'd almost had sex with Sasuke and now Itachi, his brother, wants to go on a date with her, to breakfast. Who has a date on breakfast? But she couldn't go, she was the Uchiha's maid, she had much work to do. So she shook her head and spoke.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sama – I mean Itachi-kun, but I cannot go out today I have quite a lot of work to complete." She replied.

"Oh" said Itachi with understanding. "Maybe dinner?" he urged. Sakura couldn't help but smile, and so she gave in.

"Okay Itachi-kun"

* * *

_POLL!!!!!!!!!! Well it isn't actually a poll, it's just a survey type thinga I suppose..._

**Q: What do you want to happen?**

_**Now with this question, I mean anything at all. What would you like to happen on the date, what do you want Sasuke to do, what would you like to see happen etc. I might take your requests into account and will try and give everybody what they want!! So really, if you Review with what you'd like, you might get it! Yay...so review..Muahaha..**_


	6. The Date

_Hello my most wonderful REVIEWing readers!(lol subliminal message much??) I'm awfully sorry I have updated in like...2-3 MONTHS!! But I had my last term of school. Ever. This meaning that I have graduated HIGH SCHOOL!! WHOOO! Therefore, I will attempt (ATTEMPT) to update faster. Wont be every two months I swear!...So, here's chapter 6 and thanks for waiting so patiently. Oh yeah I did sorta hit writers block for a while, so sorry if this is kinda crappy! _

* * *

**-Start of recap-**

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" said Itachi, though Sakura interpreted it incorrectly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Itachi-sama, I'll make your breakfast right away, how rude of me" and just as Sakura was about to smile him in farewell he corrected her.

"Please, Itachi-kun, and I meant…Would you like to accompany me to breakfast out somewhere?"

Sakura was absolutely shocked. What was she to do? She'd almost had sex with Sasuke and now Itachi, his brother, wants to go on a date with her, to breakfast. Who has a date on breakfast? But she couldn't go, she was the Uchiha's maid, she had much work to do. So she shook her head and spoke.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sama – I mean Itachi-kun, but I cannot go out today I have quite a lot of work to complete." She replied.

"Oh" said Itachi with understanding. "Maybe dinner?" he urged. Sakura couldn't help but smile, and so she gave in.

"Okay Itachi-kun"

**-End of recap-**

The whole day Sakura thought about her "dinner" with Itachi. Though she wasn't exactly sure whether it was a date or just a friendly gesture. Though she did prefer the first option, but then she always felt slightly ambivalent because of Sasuke. What was going on with the both of them? What would he think? But then she didn't care, because Sasuke wasn't exactly doing anything with her, except most probably using her. Then there was also another thought lingering in Sakura's mind. She doesn't even know Itachi. She met him yesterday. No more than 24 hours ago! Or something like that...Was she crazy? She'd never done anything like this before. She usually preferred to know a person for at least a week before she went somewhere with them, though Itachi was living in the same house as her, so she really had a long time to know him. This was just a stepping stone to getting to know him better. Sakura favoured this reason, it made her feel like she knew what she was doing. Though, she was still a little frightened, because of her previous relationship with...Sai. Now that was a name she hadn't uttered or thought of for quite a while, that was a person she rarely thought of these days. She always did prefer her past to remain in the past.

Sakura glanced at the tidy house that surrounded her. Her job was done, she'd cooked dinner already, though Sasuke hadn't expressed any feelings that he'd eat it. Sakura really didn't see him much, she assumed he was with Ino. Sakura scrunched her face up and frowned, something about that Ino girl just made her cringe. Sakura hated her, though she almost felt bad because she didn't know her, but she did attack Sakura earlier that day, so that was justification enough for Sakura. As Sakura sighed she glanced at a nearby clock. It was 5pm. Itachi had expressed that they'd meet at the front door at 6pm to leave for dinner. Sakura smiled, Itachi was so sweet. Though she was still confused about his intentions, though she tried not to think about it much, it would only make her worry, she tried not to enter a frenzy of paranoia.

Sakura made her way up the stairs towards her room and walked inside. She had no idea what she was supposed to wear, though even if she knew, she still wouldn't of decided until this very moment.

_Sakura you moron, must you always wait till the last minute..._

She sighed almost helplessly. She didn't even know where they were going, nevertheless the dress code. Again, she sighed, though this time is was a more irritated sigh.

"Stuff it, I'll just wear it" said Sakura, she frowned. She then walked over to her dresser and placed her beginning to tremble fingers on the handle of the top draw. She pulled it open and glanced down at a shoe box. She grabbed the box and took off the lid hesitantly. She pulled out the black silky fabric and placed the box back into the draw and closed it. She walked over to her bed and laid the dress down. She stared at it for a while and brought back all those terrible memories from when she wore the dress last. She shut her eyes and let a two single tears fall down both side of her smooth cheeks. She suddenly heard blood-curdling screams and her eyes shot open and she peered around the room cautiously.

_Idiot Sakura, calm down. He's not here...nor are they...L-Let it go._

Sakura then hastily wiped her tears away and proceeded to grab the dress, other change clothes and a towel. She walked out the door and walked towards the bathroom. There she stood and knocked on the door, being extra cautious because of the incident that morning. She then opened the door and found nobody there, to her relief.

Whilst laying upon her bed, Sakura glanced at the clock for the fifth time. 5:57pm.

"Finally!" exclaimed Sakura. She figured that she'd leave to meet Itachi no earlier than 5:55pm, and no later than 5:59pm. It didn't take her that long to get to the front door, but she didn't want to seem over-eager or be late, even by a minute. She swiftly and quickly put on her black little heels with the diamantes on the top. When she walked out of her room her dress swayed delicately. Her dress was a v-neck and ended just below Sakura's knees. As Sakura finally walked down the stairs she found Itachi at the front door with his back to her. His hair was up in a pony tail and he was wearing a slightly loose navy blue long sleeved collared shirt. In one arm hung a black jacket and the other was vaguely hidden. When Sakura walked up behind him, he turned around swiftly and smiled, to which Sakura responded with an even warmer smile, if that was even possible. He then proceeded to hand her a single red rose. Sakura had not expected this because it was in the hand that was hidden from her, nevertheless she thought it a wonderful surprise and she received it gracefully. The two then quietly walked outside the house and to the red Porsche parked in front. Itachi even opened the door just for Sakura. She didn't know what to think, or how to react. She merely smiled.

* * *

The two stood at the front door of the restaurant and entered, Itachi lead to the counter and Sakura followed. 

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha it's wonderful to see you sir" said the man behind the counter. Itachi smiled and gave him a small nod. The man then waved for a waiter and the woman walked over quickly.

"Please take care of Mr. Uchiha and his lovely date here" said the man to the girl. The girl nodded and walked away, Itachi and Sakura followed. The girl finally stopped at an empty table and smiled at us.

"Please make yourself comfortable and when you're ready to order I'll come" and with that said she walked off. Before she knew it, Itachi pulled out her chair and make a motion for Sakura to sit, which she did. He then sat down himself. The air was full of subtle tension between the two; it was slightly awkward, especially after the man had called Sakura Itachi's date. That made things a little weird. Sakura picked up one of the menu's that had already been put on the table. She opened it then began to read it, she then noticed something in her peripheral vision and glanced to her left. To her utter shock and amazement she saw the other Uchiha, Sasuke, sitting with Ino at the very next table. She hadn't seen him there before, was she going crazy? Sakura felt so very confused, but nevertheless she shook it off. Itachi had seen her glance over and so he looked. His face was something between astonishment and smugness, like he was pleased or something. Sakura couldn't figure out why though. But then it was like his thoughts ran over something in particular and his face changed substantially. He showed anger and his eyes turned dark. He caught Sasuke's eyes and when he thought that Sakura wasn't looking he made hand gestures that motioned Sasuke to leave. He mouthed "What the hell are you doing here? Get outta here!". Sakura smiled quietly, she didn't really want Sasuke there at all either.

After Itachi had finished, Sasuke replied by sticking his middle finger up at Itachi, who frowned with defeat. He sighed then turned back to Sakura. The two studied their menus in the awkward silence, whilst also trying to ignore Sasuke and Ino which proved unsuccessful. Sakura could still see Sasuke from her peripheral vision, he was fighting off Ino, who was attempting to kiss him furiously. He constantly moved his chair further and further away from Ino, who in return kept inching her chair closer. Sakura wondered if they were going to go around the whole table; Sasuke trying to escape Ino's grasp and Ino following him trying to kiss him. She laughed. Itachi looked up at her in wonder.

"What is it?" he asked with a slightly confused expression on his face. Sakura blushed she must've looked like an idiot, laughing at apparently nothing.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, that must've seemed strange" she looked down at her menu trying to escape Itachi's gaze.

"No, not at all. I just like hearing you laugh and I just wanted to see what was funny" replied Itachi. Sakura looked up and smiled, she then told him about what she was thinking and he laughed in turn. The two then started talking vividly, it started with making fun of Sasuke and Ino and eventually it branched off towards themselves and what they both enjoyed and such. Things that would be discussed on a normal date. They talked about their favourite bands, shows and little things like Sakura's favourite shampoo and Itachi's schooling year, which got them speaking about school for a while.

"So, I understand that my parents adopted you right, though that doesn't acutally mean we're related right" said Itachi.

"Yeah" said Sakura as she nodded, she didn't understand where Itachi was going with this, but she humoured him nonetheless.

"They adopted you for the sole purpose of you being our...permanant maid right? I mean, year they've highed maids before and you've been here too but, you're like behind the scenes and stuff."

"Sure Itachi-kun..." said Sakura. Itachi smiled the instant Sakura said 'kun'. He never looked away, and neither did she. Itachi then grabbed her hand from ontop of the table and he held it snuggly in his. Sakura blushed, but still didn't look away. The mood was getting rather intense until something flew at Itachi's head, suprising him and ruining the mood between the two. He looked around and picked up a scrunched up napkin from the table. He then peered over to Sasuke who was looking in the opposite direction.

"How mature" scoffed Itachi quietly. Sakura also frowned in response to Sasuke's immaturity, though one part of her found it humurous.

"Anyway, lets continue. I understand that you are actually quite smart even though you don't actually go to school. I've talked about it with my parents and they've agreed that you have earned the right to go to school" said Itachi. Sakura didn't know what to say, she'd always wanted to go to school. She loved it, because she was rather intelligent and was always top of the class. She was ecstatic.

"So, what do you say?" said Itachi cautiously, he wasn't sure if she'd be pleased or not.

"I'd love to go to school again! I was top of the class. I-I can't explain how happy I am. Thank you Itachi-kun." she said happily as she squeezed Itachi's hand. He then went into more detail, that since the school year was already over she'd start the next year.

"Oh by the way, I'm not sure if you're going to be top of the class at this school, Sasuke goes there and he dominates. He's top of the class there", Sakura was actually amazed, she never thought of Sasuke as an honour student. Since he always seemed pre-occupied, however she shook it off and thought about how happy she was going to be. The two started talking again, more random details, where Itachi had been for the last two years and such.Though when Itachi asked what Sakura had been doing and where she was living before she began to work for the Uchiha family, she abruptly became quiet. Itachi knew that it was the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his mouth and he regretted it, for Sakura's face was grave, she became pale and her pink hair stood out more than usual. The expression on her face was torn between sick and teary.

"Please excuse me" said Sakura quietly, Itachi nodded and watched as Sakura stood up and walked towards the female restrooms. Itachi hung his head and sighed heavily. Sasuke then took this chance and stood from his table and disappeared from it without giving Ino any explanation, she began to entertain herself with her phone.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, her hands grasping onto the basin so tightly that her knuckles began to turn pale. Several images flooded her mind, the same from earlier that day. She took a couple of deep meditated breaths and decided that she felt much better. She then walked out of the restrooms and began to fiddle through her bag, then she suddenly collided with another body. She apologised automatically, then she peered upwards and there stood Sasuke, brooding above her staring into her emerald eyes. She merely stared back in bewilderment. What did he want? Was he actually going to the toilet? Did he just go? Sakura was very confused. She then realised that he was leaning on the wall near the door. Was he waiting for her or something? 

"You cried" he stated. Sakura was a little annoyed, mostly at herself. She must've been that obvious. She then attempted to wipe away all proof.Sakura studied Sasuke's face whilst she did so, his attitude was calm, relaxed and he seemed genuinely worried.

"Oh no, you can't see it if you weren't looking. I can just tell now, it's the way your nose changes colour, it's a very subtle thi-" Sasuke abruptly ceased talking. Then for some reason his whole disposition changed, and he seemed defensive. He had let his guard down and now, as quickly as it was down, it went back up. Solid as a rock. The tension between the two grew strong and the silence went on for a couple more seconds until Sakura tried to walk past Sasuke.

"Don't." he said as he grabbed her arm. Not hard but not gently either.

"Why not?" asked Sakura and she stared at him. Sasuke's face was emotionless, his eyes were once again clouded, Sakura couldn't see anything when she stared into them. It was just, cold. Almost how Sai used to make her feel, this scared Sakura a lot. All she wanted was to get free, get away from Sasuke at this moment, he was scaring her, only because she reminded her of the one person she didn't want to think of.

"I must tell you something" he said, however Sakura didn't listen. She pulled her arm back hastily and attempted to walk off, only Sasuke grabs both her shoulders before she could leave and he planted his lips upon hers. Sakura broke away from the kiss and shoved Sasuke angrily.

"What are you doing?" she asked furiously. For a moment Sasuke seemed confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this! I mean the kissing! I mean us almost having sex! I'm not some toy you can just take and play with. Can't you see that? What the hell is wrong with you" said Sakura, she could hardly contain herself. When the words escaped her lips she knew that she'd made a mistake in saying all of this and she regretted it immediately."Sasuke-" she started, however he interupted her.

"I don't want to hear it. I really can't believe what you just said to me, it was way out of line"

"Y-yes Sasuke I know I just-"

"I hope it was worth is, because it has cost you your job at the Uchiha home. I want you out of the house by the end of the month. That should give you plenty of time to get another job and another place to live. I'll see you at home Haruno-san" said Sasuke dismisively. Sakura just stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. She couldn't believe he just said that, futhermore that he's just fired her. As she watched Sasuke walk off furiously she could feel the threat of tears burning her eyes.How could he fire her? She'd been adopted by them, you can't just do that. She can't get kicked out, that's just not right. Sakura had already set her heart on going back to school, since she'd have no money and home, that was definetly not a possibility. This situation was just wrong. She suddenly remembered somebody else speaking those similar words to her and she couldn't help to think that her life was on a downward spiral again.

* * *

_Dang, sorry that took so long to write guys. I got some serious writers block!! Sorry!! It's longer than previous chapters so I hope that helps. Also I was thinking that next chapter I should do this day from a different persons point of view, what do you think? Should I? I mean, I thought it would be a little interesting. Just tell me ya thoughts. Thanks for reading! And sticking around long enough to finally get to this chapter...  
_


	7. Dine n Dash

_Errmm, hi guys. I realise that I haven't update it ages, and I pretty much have no excuses. But he's the latest chapter, and thanks for being so damn patient! You guys are the beesstt! _

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V  
**

When Sasuke heard Itachi ask Sakura out to dinner he began to tremble with anger. Surely his brother knew how Sasuke felt about Sakura. Even when Sasuke never said a word, Itachi could always understand perfectly well. Sasuke's body tensed when the words "Okay Itachi-kun" escaped Sakura's soft pink lips that he longed to touch once more. He wished that the two weren't disturbed by that annoying girl Ino. Sure, she was a great fuck buddy and all, but that was pretty much it. She had no charm, no innocence and absolutely no intelligence. She was definitely incapable of holding a simple five minute conversation. Sasuke needed more, sure he enjoyed sex but for once he wanted a normal relationship. He wanted to be able to talk to his loved one for hours on end, to be able to stare into their eyes without saying a word and knowing that they loved him for who he was and not who he appeared to be. Even though he had never spoken a word to Sakura before he could tell that she could be the one. The one who he could let his guard down to, one who he could talk to, somebody he could love. But he was sure that she wasn't interested, so he thought that he'd try harder.

Sasuke knew where Itachi would take Sakura, the nicest restaurant in town. He knew it well. So he decided to take Ino there at around the same time. He didn't know what time they would meet but he guessed at around six-ish. So he'd pick up Ino at 5:50pm and they'd make their way to the restaurant. He decided that he would try and make a move on Sakura, or at least attempt to make her jealous even though she didn't seem the type.

It didn't take long for Sakura and Itachi to show up. Coincidently the were seated at the very next table beside them. Sasuke eyed Sakura gratefully. She looked so beautiful, not hot, but beautiful. There was something refined about her, something so gentle. But she seemed to vulnerable, on edge sometimes. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why. Nevertheless Sasuke couldn't help but image himself dragging his index finger along her shoulders and slowly taking the dress off her soft body. Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind without much success. By then both Sakura and Itachi noticed the Uchiha's presence. Itachi made had gestures and spoke inaudibly towards Sasuke, who lifted his hand, middle finger raised. Itachi turned away and Sasuke knew he won that tiny battle. Several moments passed then Ino began to turn her full attention to Sasuke. She tried to kiss him, which Sasuke dodged one time after another. He was beginning to get irritated.

_ Goddammit Ino, you can be so annoying._

Sasuke then heard Sakura laugh, and a strange feeling shot throughout his body. It was different to anything he'd felt before. It wasn't a sexual feeling, nor was it completely physical. It was a more mental feeling, something like euphoria. He felt happy, this was a change. He then peered over to Itachi and Sakura. They were talking rather animatedly. Several minutes passed and they stopped talking, Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and she blushed, however they continued to stare at each other, as if slightly mesmerized. Sasuke's previous feeling of euphoria was replaced with intense jealousy, something which was also new to him. He balled his fists in anger. He then felt something wrapped in his hand; a scrunched up napkin. Desperate to stop any intimate situations between Sakura and Itachi, Sasuke threw the balled napkin straight at Itachi's head.

Success! He hit Itachi square in the head. Sasuke immediately looked away to the opposite direction. He was sure that the two were glaring at him at that very moment. After a while he looked back to see the two talking happily once more. Sakura seemed ecstatic and Sasuke wanted to know why. But then Itachi said something and Sakura's happiness seemed to fade almost instantly. She then excused herself and made her way to the female restroom. Sasuke decided to take this opportunity to do something. He wasn't sure what, but he just wanted to be near her. She stood abruptly and made his way towards Sakura. Ino merely frowned and pulled out her mobile.

Sakura stopped outside the female restroom and waited for Sakura to appear. Several minutes passed and the door opened, Sakura emerged whilst rummaging through her bag, she walked straight into him. The exact moment that Sakura's body collided with Sasuke's, shivers were sent down his spine, there was that feeling of euphoria again. She immediately apologized, but then she stopped and looked up to realize it was Sasuke. Her face took on a more confused or bewildered appearance. Sasuke stared into her eyes, and Sakura stared back. Sasuke could see that Sakura was trying to figure out what he was doing, but before she could think of anything, Sasuke voiced his own thoughts.

"You cried" he said. He knew this because he's been accustomed to her face to know what her facial expressions very well. Even if he'd only made contact with her recently, he'd seen her before crying late at night. Sakura didn't know but Sasuke had seen her many times. He'd watched her from afar, he didn't realize why though until recently.

Sakura's expression changed. She appeared slightly annoyed as she attempted to fix her face. But if you were any other person, you wouldn't notice. Only Sasuke would know that she'd been crying. So, in an attempt to calm her he spoke again.

"Oh no, you can't see it if you weren't looking. I can just tell now, it's the way your nose changes colour, it's a very subtle thi-" Sasuke abruptly ceased talking. Sasuke knew he had said too much. He then changed his stance. He knew he had let his guard down and now, as quickly as it was down, it went back up. He was now fully guarded, solid as a rock. The tension between the two grew strong and the silence went on for a couple more seconds until Sakura tried to walk past Sasuke. He didn't want her to leave yet, so he grabbed her arm firmly, not to cause her pain though.

"Don't" he said.

"Why not?" asked Sakura and she stared at him. Sasuke tried not to to make a scene, so he made himself as emotionless as he could. He was never one to voice his thoughts very well, especially when they were about..feelings. All of a sudden Sakura appeared frightened, but Sasuke didn't know why. Sakura skin was slowly going pale.

"I must tell you something" he said, however Sakura wasn't listen. She pulled her arm back hastily and attempted to walk off, but Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her. This was really important to him. He really wanted her to listen, but she was being impossible. So, since he couldn't voice his thoughts, he figured that he should try to speak through his actions. It's like they say right? 'Actions speak louder than words'. So he kissed her, however Sakura broke the kiss and pushed Sasuke away angrily.

"What are you doing?" she asked furiously. Sasuke was very confused, he didn't know what to think.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this! I mean the kissing! I mean us almost having sex! I'm not some toy you can just take and play with. Can't you see that? What the hell is wrong with you" said Sakura, she could hardly contain herself. Her face changed and she realized she said something wrong. Sasuke was taken aback. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt..He actually felt something. Something worse than the jealousy. It was painful. This was another new feeling, yet it was something familiar. One thing was for sure, it was something that he never wanted to feel.

"Sasuke-" she started, however he interupted her.

"I don't want to hear it. I really can't believe what you just said to me, it was way out of line". Sasuke didn't know how to handle this properly, but the words just came out.

"Y-yes Sasuke I know I just-"

"I hope it was worth is, because it has cost you your job at the Uchiha home. I want you out of the house by the end of the month. That should give you plenty of time to get another job and another place to live. I'll see you at home Haruno-san" said Sasuke dismissively. Right after the words escaped his mouth another feeling cam rushing through he body. But he didn't want to feel this, so he rejected it as hard as he could. But he couldn't stop feeling the regret. He saw Sakura's eyes widen. Sasuke could tell that Sakura was on the verge of tears and he didn't want to stay around to see that. He just knew that if he saw her like that right after what happened, he didn't know what he'd do. He knew it'd be something stupid though. So he walked off furiously, he was angry at Sakura, but at himself. He was so stupid. How could he do that? He didn't want her to leave, not now, not ever. As he walked off he tried to convince himself to walk back and apologize. But that just wasn't in him. It's not that he didn't want to, it just that..he didn't know how.

* * *

Sakura ran out of the restaurant as fast as she could. She saw the surprise on Itachi's face but just kept going. He tried to make a dash after her but the restaurant was beginning to get busy and he was held up behind several masses of people. Sakura was thankful for that. She ran and ran for what seemed like hours, but were actually minutes. Then suddenly there was the sound of a snap and Sakura became off balance and plunged straight towards the ground. Her heel had broken. He lied on the cement ground for a while, just crying. She could feel a burning sensation on her knees and elbow. Surely a graze, and just as the night couldn't get any worse it began to rain gently. This night was in Sakura's top worse night's ever. After a while Sakura got sick of all the strange looks she got by other people so she decided to get up. She rose slowly and took her heels off. Blood slowly trickled from her knees as she walked. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't really matter.

It began to rain even harder, and finally Sakura was fully drenched and freezing. But it didn't bother her, she couldn't really feel anything at the moment. She walked for minutes, which turned into hours. Slowly the roads and pathways emptied as it became too late for people to be out and about. It was dark, cold and it was raining. She wore her black silky dress and was holding her broken heels. This was a situation all too familiar. Then finally she arrived at her unofficial destination. One that she had nightmares about.

Her families house.

* * *

_Hazaahh! Finished Chapter 7 at last! What did you think?! After so long, is it still alright? I hope you have heaps of questions about the ending of the chapter :P_


	8. The Last Goodbye

**Thanks for waiting guys! I now give you Chapter 8 of Blur!**

* * *

-recap-

_Sakura ran out of the restaurant as fast as she could. She saw the surprise on Itachi's face but just kept going. He tried to make a dash after her but the restaurant was beginning to get busy and he was held up behind several masses of people. Sakura was thankful for that. She ran and ran for what seemed like hours, but were actually minutes. Then suddenly there was the sound of a snap and Sakura became off balance and plunged straight towards the ground. Her heel had broken. He lied on the cement ground for a while, just crying. She could feel a burning sensation on her knees and elbow. Surely a graze, and just as the night couldn't get any worse it began to rain gently. This night was in Sakura's top worse night's ever. After a while Sakura got sick of all the strange looks she got by other people so she decided to get up. She rose slowly and took her heels off. Blood slowly trickled from her knees as she walked. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't really matter._

_It began to rain even harder, and finally Sakura was fully drenched and freezing. But it didn't bother her, she couldn't really feel anything at the moment. She walked for minutes, which turned into hours. Slowly the roads and pathways emptied as it became too late for people to be out and about. It was dark, cold and it was raining. She wore her black silky dress and was holding her broken heels. This was a situation all too familiar. Then finally she arrived at her unofficial destination. One that she had nightmares about._

_Her families house._

* * *

The night was cold, and the rain was colder. To make it worse a harsh wind swept past Sakura, her water soaked dress swayed back and forth dancing in the silent night. Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't want to be here, this was the last place on earth she wanted to be. But she couldn't escape it's grasp now. She was there whether she liked it or not. Tears streamed down Sakura's rosy cheeks, they quickly turned icy from the cold. Her grasp loosened on her heels and she dropped them. With a thud they hit the cement path.

Sakura extended her hand and touched the icy cold metallic gate that was before her and with a gentle push, it opened. She gazed at the path leading to her previous home. She studied it carefully. It was just how it used to be, only it was now a dark place holding only terrifying memories. She walked forward, slowly and cautiously as if something was going to jump out and grab her. Well, not something..but someone.

Finally she reached several steps leading to the front veranda. She climbed them, then came to a stop before the door. Still there and untouched was a yellow police tape barring the door. Sakura put her fingers on it and pulled it hard, it fell silently to the ground. She then placed her hand on the door knob and turned. She door knob was resistant, the door was locked. Sakura looked down a an old welcome mat. She leaned down and lifted the right corner and stared at a dusty old key. She was vaguely surprised that it was still there after so long. Hesitantly, she grabbed it and stood up straight. She put the key in the door and turned it. There was a quiet clicking sound as the door became up locked. She turned the door knob again, this time the door opened.

Sakura stood in front of the slightly ajar door. She put her hand on the wooden frame and slowly pushed. Almost immediately she could hear a high pitched scream in her mind. Gun shots, and the sound of blood splatter. She saw dark eyes, emotionless eyes. They used to be so warm and loving, but now they were so terrifyingly cold.

Her breath began to quicken as she passed through the doorway. A horrible scent stung her nostrils; death. Sakura walked through the house, it wasn't as it used to be. Only cold and dark now. Miserable. As she passed through the room she remembered where all the things used to be. The sugar jar was on the kitchen bench. Her mother loved lots of sugar in her tea. Sakura dragged her fingertips across the bench, as if trying to feel the happiness that used to flow through her freely. However, as much as she wanted to, Sakura still couldn't replace the image of her mother and father's screaming faces. They were all so happy. The Haruno family never did anything to anybody. They did not deserve such a horrible thing to happen to them. Sakura felt so guilty, it was of course her fault. Well, that's how she felt anyway.

* * *

Sakura awoke that morning to several gentle pokes to the face. She curiously half opened her left eye too peer at the perpertraitor.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake" said a familiar voice. Upon hearing his voice Sakura's eyes shot open.

"Oh! You're here!" she squealed in delight as she sat up to hug him. He laughed and returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura blushed.

"Still blushing? I thought you were over that! I mean, we have kissed on the mouth you know. And our toungu-mmffph" he started, only to be stopped by Sakura's hand over his mouth. She giggled as she removed her hand. Taking the opporutinity the dark haired boy pushed Sakura back onto the the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her. Several minutes went by, then there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura, breakfast is ready. And tell Sai to keep his hands off my only daughter" sounded a voice from outside the door of Sakura's room.

Their kiss broke and Sakura giggled as Sai got off the bed and put his hands behind his back, so he wouldn't touch her. Sakura followed him as he smirked and turned away to walk out of Sakura's bedroom. The two went downstairs to eat the breakfast that Sakura's mother had made for them.

"This is such a special day for you two both! Your first year anniversary! It's so lovely!!" said Sakura's mother as she smiled at the two sitting at the table. "So what are you doing again?" she asked.

"I'm taking Sakura out tonight" said Sai. "She'll love it" he added confidently. Sakura smiled and held Sai's hand beneath the table.

"Oh, I guess you'll have to go shopping for some clothes then?" said Sakura's mother with a smile plastered across her face. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes mum, you can take me shopping". Sakura's mother seemed content and went off to ready herself for shopping.

Sakura and Sai then decided that they would meet back at Sakura's house at 7pm to go out for their anniversary. Sai also said that Sakura need to buy something pretty, maybe something like a cocktail dress. Sakura simply nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Sakura eyed herself in the mirror, studying every detail in her outfit. She wanted to look perfect for tonight. This was so exciting for her, she'd never done anything like this before. Sai was so romantic sometimes. She loved that about him. How he was so kind and loving. It seemed like he could never hurt a soul. She didn't know how wrong she was.

"Sakura, it's ten to seven! Get down here would you sweetheart!" cried Sakura's mother from downstairs. Sakura took one last look at herself before she went downstairs. Her black silky dressed swayed beautifully and gracefully. When Sakura finally reached the bottom of the stairs her mother let out a tiny gasp.

"You look stunning!" she cooed. Sakura blushed and thanked her. Sakura's father, who just appeared hugged her and commented that she looked very beautiful. Like a celebrity in fact. Sakura hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. Then the doorbell rang and Sakura's heart jumped.

"Sai's here!" she exclaimed. She then fixed her outfit a little more and went to the door. She opened it and there stood Sai, dressed in a suit.

"You look so handsome!" said Sakura.

"Nothing in comparison to you Sakura. You're beautiful" he said with a smile. Sakura smiled and tried to hide her blushing and failed miserably. The two said their goodbyes to Sakura's parents and left. Little did Sakura know that this goodbye was for real. She'd never see her parents happy like this again. This was a true goodbye.


	9. I'll Love you Forever

**Hey hey guys. I know that some of you may be confused, but all shall be explained soon enough and you'll understand! So just hang in there my lovviieesss! Also, check out my account page, it shows some details about when the chapters will be updated and such..Hopefully I'll update that page regularly!!  
**

* * *

--Recap--

"Nothing in comparison to you Sakura. You're beautiful" he said with a smile. Sakura smiled and tried to hide her blushing and failed miserably. The two said their goodbyes to Sakura's parents and left. Little did Sakura know that this goodbye was for real. She'd never see her parents happy like this again. This was a true goodbye.

* * *

Chapter 9

The two walked to Sai's car hand in hand. Sakura's night was only getting started, and it was going to be a very long night. Though she thought that the memory of this night would be one of the best she had, it would soon be a burden that she would carry around unwillingly. She will never want to remember this night.

Sakura stepped into the car through the open space that Sai had made for her as he opened her car door. He then walked around and got into the drivers seat. The two drove for about ten minutes before they stopped before a beautiful restaurant full of life and excitement. It seemed that everybody was having a wonderful time there. Sakura was so excited. The two stepped out of the car and a man in a uniform handed Sai a ticket and received his keys, then went to park the car.

The two went to the door of the Restaurant. It was lavish mahogany large door with insignia carved through the wood. It was easy to realize that this restaurant was family owned, they'd be wealthy too. Sai pushed the door open and Sakura walked. Sai then followed after her and caught her hand, Sakura blushed. The two got to the front desk and the head waiter took one look at him and beckoned for one of the staff members to collect the two right away.

"Welcome sir, please let our waiter take you to your table" he said with a wide smile. Sai nodded then followed the waiter as he headed toward out table. Sakura was guided by Sai's hand in mine. She loved it when he showed affection like that, especially in public.

When the two finally got to the table, which was a small booth in the corner, perfect for two, they sat down and viewed the menu's. Sai decided on Steak and Sakura decided with a Caesar Salad. The waiter left and the two were finally as alone as they could get. Sai held Sakura's hand on the table and they looked at each other. It felt like their first date for some reason. The two laughed awkwardly and Sakura kept blushing every so often when their eyes met. It felt like forever that they were looking at each other so affectionately, but it was only about ten minutes. Pure silence, yet it was such an intense moment. Then their bodies began to drift towards one another. Their lips were so close, but then they were interupted with a soft coughing sound. They peered up with an irritated gaze and saw that their meals had arrived already. Defeated, they gave up and ate their meals. The began to speak to each other like normal and continued to hold hands.

About two hours later the two finished their meals, including desert and were thinking about heading home. Sakura was so happy, this was such a wonderful night. The two walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and their car was waiting for them. Sai opened the door for Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The two went back to Sakura's house. Sakura stood at the door and fumbled with her keys. She found the right key and put it in the door. She then turned around to find Sai advancing upon her. He pushed her against the door and kissed her furiously. Sakura smiled against his lips. She opened the door with the hand behind her back and prayed to god that her parents weren't still up. The two fell through the door behind Sakura and laughed quietly. They scouted the area and her parents were watching TV, oblivious to the arrival of Sakura and Sai. The two went up the stairs to her bedroom and continued to kiss each other.

After several minutes the two were gasping for air. Sai's hands sneaked up Sakura's thigh and under her dress, in response she gasped suddenly and sat back as she blushed furiously.

"S-Sai.." she started, however she couldn't find the right words to follow so she just stared at Sai.

"Sakura, I want this to be..a night that we remember for the rest of our lives." said Sai confidently. Sakura didn't know what to say, she knew what Sai was asking but she couldn't bring herself to answer. She wanted to, but she had no idea what she had to do. She was still so young and innocent.

"You can say no, I know how you are and it's okay. If you're not ready then, you're not ready." said Sai as a warm smile danced across his attractive pale face. Sakura sighed heavily. "Sai, I'm not ready..But when I am, you'll be the first I'll tell" she said as she smiled weakly. Sai nodded slowly then kissed Sakura on the forehead.

"I understand and..um, Sakura?" he started with a nervous grin.

"Yes Sai-kun?" replied a curious Sakura.

"I love you" said Sai simply. Sakura was astonished, she didn't know what to say or think. This was all too perfect, way too perfect. A guy who understands that she wasn't ready for sex, a guy who'll still love her if she doesn't comply to his needs. Nevertheless, Sakura couldn't stop a wide grin from spreading across her face.

"I-I love you too Sai!" she squeaked as she hugged him.

Then suddenly there was a large banging noise from downstairs. It was so loud and abrupt that both Sakura and Sai almost jumped out of their skin. The two got off the bed quickly and raced downstairs. Then all of a sudden there were voices, Sakura's parent's yelling and several others that couldn't be identified. Sakura immediately recognized arguing between the two parties. When she finally arrived downstairs she saw the door lying flat upon the floor, it had been kicked down. There were also three grown men standing in the doorway yelling at Sakura's parents who were standing in the doorway to the living room, just near the stairs. Where they saw Sakura and Sai emerging their faced were struck with horror, they thought the two were still out of the house, they thought that Sakura and Sai were safe.

Sakura flung herself in front of her parents, however Sai remained at the foot of the stairs; frozen. The three men turned their attention from Sakura's parents to Sai.

"We knew you'd be here" said the tallest. He had a large scar on the left cheek, beginning from the corner of his eye slanting down and ending at the crease of his mouth. His hair was a bleach blond and was combed back neatly.

"He wants you Sai, you've been a bad little boy...Trying to run away from us, how foolish" said another, he was much shorter and chubbier, his hair was brown and unkempt. Sakura studied them all and thought they all looked very familiar, she didn't know why though, she searched through her memory and wondered who they were.

"Yes, and now because of that foolish attempt to run away from your blood line, you've forced us to look for you everywhere, using up all of our money and killing innocent people. And now, these three must also die..They've already heard too much. Silly silly Sai-kun" said the last unspoken for man. His hair was black, and as his face frightened Sakura the most. It was contorted into the most frightful glare, Sakura shivered as she peered at him, that what scared her most was the a gun in his hand that was being raised towards her and her parents.

"What are you doing Uruka?!" hissed Sai as his brows furrowed. The man named Uruka shrugged.

"This is your fault Sai. They have to die, they've seen us eh? We can't leave them alive, you know that."

Finally Sakura realised who they were. They were part of the Kankyaku clan, notorious brutes and thugs. They were rich and were known to be violent. It was said that they committed numerous crimes, murder being a main one. But whenever they were brought to trial, the head witness would mysterious disappear or turn up dead. Everybody knew it was them, but it could never be proved, they were clean criminals, never leaving anything behind. They were known for their perfectly executed murders. Nobody could ever prove a damned thing. Then Sakura just realised that they were in her house, with a gun pointed towards her family, and that her boyfriend was..one of them. She always wondered why she never met any of his family. But how did he escape or run away? How did he get into school? Sakura knew he was smart, but could he really hack into the schools computer files and insert his names into the classes? Sakura was just so overwhelmed.

"You're a killer?!" Sakura mumbled, she didn't mean to be heard but Sai did hear. His face snapped towards her and he could see that she was terrified. Not just terrified at the three other men that were his uncles, but terrified at Sai himself. He was one of them, and he couldn't deny it any longer. It was who he was.

"Well, not exactly Sakura..I may be related to them..But I'm not all like that!" said Sai as he took a step towards her, in which Sakura instinctively took one backwards.

"I've never hurt anybody, you know me Sakura!" he started, he felt a huge pain in his chest as the girl he loved was drifting away from him. It took a very long time to get to where they were just ten minutes ago, and in an instant it was disappearing.

"Do I Sai? I don't think so! I don't know who you are!" yelled Sakura, tears immersed up in her eyes and she blinked them away hastily.

"Tsk tsk tsk Sai. You woulda been better off with one of the girls at our place eh boy?" said the short chubby man.

"Shut up Shuka!" yelled Sai furiously.

"Aye, there's no reasoning with that boy yet fellas. We know what we gotta do, just get him outta here" said Uruka.

"Kill the girl first, that'll teach him for running away I think" said the tall man. Sai's eyes darted towards the man in disbelief, then to Uruka as he shook his head and raised the gun to Sakura's head. Tears streamed down Sakura's eyes, she couldn't stop them.

"NO, UKURA NO" screamed Sai as she jumped at him. Ukura wasn't caught off guard and punched in the face. He fell to the floor with a thud. He quickly stood up and wobbled a bit, but he soon caught his balance. Blood poured from his nose and from the fresh cut in his top lip on the left side of his face.

"Ukura wait...What if I make my first kill, will you spare her then?" whispered Sai. The three men stared at Sai and Shuka quirked his eyebrow. The four of them spoke between each other, not letting Sakura and her parent's hear a word.

"You hear that boys, Sai want's to make his first kill! At such a young age too! Yer father'd be proud boy" said Shuka as he grinned.

"Yes, but for the life of this skinny pink haired little girl" spat the tall man, his face glowering.

"Please, two of them for the girl." pleaded Sai, his heart breaking.

"Yeah, but who says she wont tell the cops eh? We can't leave survivors boy, that's why people go to jail" said Shuka.

"If she tells, then..I'll kill her myself before a trial ever comes by" said Sai with dark eyes as he eyed Sakura, she didn't hear a word before, but she heard that loud and clear. Sai saying that he'd kill her. A sudden chill broke it's way down her spine and she stared wide eyed at the boy she said she'd love, no longer than twenty minutes ago. Sakura grabbed the hands of her parent's and they squeezed hers gently, urging her to be strong.

"Strong intentions boy, you'd better follow through, you hear?" said Ukura. Sai nodded in reply as Ukura slowly handed the gun over to him. Sai breathed heavily as he raised the gun towards Sakura.

"I'll love you forever Sakura" he murmured quietly, only loud enough for her to hear. As Sakura's parents began to realise what was going on they began to scream for help, and for Sakura, there were two bangs and the hands within Sakura's went limp and fell out of her hands. Her parents fell to the floor with a deafening thud. Sakura shut her eyes tightly trying to escape this world.

"Don't tell a soul, or else you will die.." said a dark voice in her ear. She opened her eyes suddenly. They were met by cold, dark eyes. Once so warm and loving were now full of darkness, despair and anger. Sakura collapsed onto the floor as the four men left the house. The sound of an engine starting up echoes through the deserted streets and through her empty house.

When she thought she was completely alone, and as if nobody could hear her, Sakura screamed loudly, her lungs and throat protested but she let it all out. She could feel the blood of her parents pouring around her, their warm fresh blood seeping from their newly deceased bodies...

* * *

**Eeeep, I hope that wasn't too morbid or anything. Also, did you notice that I made this chapter kinda long to make up for the lateness of the chapter!? EH? DID YOU?! Well, I hope you liked it..Even though it's all about death and stuff..But also love! Ahh, Death and Love go together like Cookies N Cream eh?! Of course it does! Anyways, I hope you liked the whole TWIST thing..I hope it's a twist..I'm not sure, well in any case..I hope you liked it. Please review what you think! And any requests to what you want, I'm all ear! Or eyes, seeing as though I have to read it..**

ALSO, I realize that the parents would've made more of a fuss, but seeing as this is my story, they will comply and be quite parents, we'll just say that they were shocked. Yes, they were serious shocked and couldn't do a damned thing.


	10. New Friends

**HOLA!! I welcome you to Chapter 10 of Blur! I hope you enjoy it! Also, also..I hope that you now have some deeper insight into Sakura and that you feel that you know her a little better. Do you understand now my loovveeesss?  
**

* * *

--Recap--

"I'll love you forever Sakura" he murmured quietly, only loud enough for her to hear. As Sakura's parents began to realise what was going on they began to scream for help, and for Sakura, there were two bangs and the hands within Sakura's went limp and fell out of her hands. Her parents fell to the floor with a deafening thud. Sakura shut her eyes tightly trying to escape this world.

"Don't tell a soul, or else you will die.." said a dark voice in her ear. She opened her eyes suddenly. They were met by cold, dark eyes. Once so warm and loving were now full of darkness, despair and anger. Sakura collapsed onto the floor as the four men left the house. The sound of an engine starting up echoes through the deserted streets and through her empty house.

When she thought she was completely alone, and as if nobody could hear her, Sakura screamed loudly, her lungs and throat protested but she let it all out. She could feel the blood of her parents pouring around her, their warm fresh blood seeping from their newly deceased bodies...

* * *

**Chapter10**

Sakura sat up abruptly, she found herself screaming. Several blurred people rushed towards her, one wearing a white coat, two wearing matching shirts with name tags and pants and another one that looked familiar, a handsome young man with dark hair and dark eyes; it was Itachi.

"She's awake" said one of the young nurses as she studied Sakura's facial expressions and movements. The other nurse patted Sakura's shoulder and gently pushed her backwards to that she was laying down once more. The Doctor peered at her chart and scribbled down several notes. He took one last look at Sakura, smiled and rushed away to another room after whispering to the two nurses.

"Sakura darling, just try to relax please..You've been through so much okay sweetheart?" said one of the nurses as she moved to Sakura's left. She wasn't young and she was obviously getting on in her years. However, she had a very kind face. Sakura couldn't help but soak the words in and do as the kindly woman said. Sakura exhaled and inhaled slowly for several minutes and her breathing didn't seem to feel so strained anymore. Her throat still burned slightly, but not as bad. She attempted a weak smile at the kind faced woman, but she failed. The second nurse didn't say a thing and tried to make herself useful by tiding up the room by moving around several papers. It was now that Sakura realised how nice the hospital room appeared and that she was the only patient occupying the room. The room supported a light gold carpet with several tiny dark green pattens across the soft fabric. The walls that surrounded Sakura were a dull gold colour, it made the room appear larger than it actually was. As Sakura peered around the room she spotted twos chair surrounding her, they were of high luxury and almost looked more comfortable than Sakura's bed. She shifted uncomfortably and frowned, this room must've been very expensive. Then Sakura's eyes watched as the two nurses left her room and shut the door behind them, she then quickly counted the number of people in the room and the number of chairs. Two people, one in a bed and then of course the two unoccupied chairs.

Sakura watched as Itachi walked towards her, he stood at the edge of the bed on her right. He looked worriedly into her eyes and hung his head.

"Sakura.." started Itachi.

"Don't." Sakura croaked. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to know what was going on. She didn't want to know who was sitting in the other seat, she just wanted to be alone. She just wanted to cry and cry and cry, without interruption. She wanted to grieve. She felt horrible, her mind felt heavy and clouded. She felt sluggish and doused with fatigue, her eyeslids began to droop downwards and before she knew it she drifted back into nothingness.

Sakura's dreams were rarely pleasant. They were always about her parent's deaths. She always felt guilty about that. That she allowed herself to trust a mad man, she had no idea that Sai was so demented. So sick in his mind. She'd always thought he was a kind and sweet gentlemen. But instead he was a psycho killer. That night Sakura didn't know the true reasons for his kill. She figured that she killed them and not her because he wanted to get back at her for not giving his sex, or something stupid and trivial like that. She didn't understand, but she didn't really want to.

The next time Sakura woke she was alone. A wave of relief flooded her body and she sank into her bed. But she wasn't alone for long. Several seconds later a blonde haired boy with spikey hair wandered through her open door.

"Whoa! Check this room out!! It's so...fancy.." his eyes scaled over the room thoughtfully, and when they finally reached Sakura's slightly curious eyes they settled there, frozen. He didn't move for what seemed like hours. Sakura didn't know why he was looking at her like that, she wanted to look away, to break the stare but she was unable to. He was just so adorable and she was quite fascinated by him. He had a type of glow around him, something so beautiful. She could tell that he was a kind boy. One small side of Sakura wanted him to get the hell out of the room so she could relax a little, but the other side wanted his to stay, she wanted to talk to somebody, somebody who wasn't an Uchiha. Still the boy didn't talk after two minutes, she stood staring at Sakura, taking in her appearance. Though Sakura thought she looked dirty and ugly at the moment, the boy looked at her and the first word that came to mind was 'beautiful'. Tired of the silence Sakura finally broke it.

"Hi, what brings you to my room?" she asked. The boy appeared content that Sakura spoke to him, without cussing or telling him to get the hell out of her room.

"Hi! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" he said confidently. Sakura smiled weakly, he was so happy..or hyper, one or the other. Nevertheless, his optimism cheered her up a little.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura tried to widen her smile a little, but failed. She was still so tired and upset.

"So Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" he spoke again, as confident as ever. Sakura was taken aback by his informality, but after it had passed she then began to question herself; why she was still in the hospital? Surely nothing was wrong with her. Why was she taking up precious bed space for no good reason other than sleeping?

"I-I actually don't know..This is the second time I've been awake and no one has told me anything. But I know that I'm not sick so..." Sakura trailed off then shrugged to provide emphasis. Naruto furrowed his brows in response, he was clearly in thought. After several seconds passed, he too shrugged. He then bounced over towards Sakura's bed and sat on the end.

"So..How old are you?" he asked casually.

"Err, I turned 16 this year." Sakura replied.

"Oh really?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yes.." spoke Sakura slowly as she quirked her eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" she continued.

"I'm 16 too! You'd be in my year! But, I've never seen you at school..." said Naruto as he trailed off, hoping Sakura would answer his underlying question.

"I don't go to highschool. I haven't for about two years now...I've been studying independantly. Reading books and stuff, but that's pretty much it. I never really had an opportunity, the time or the money.." she oblidged.

"Ahuh.." said Naruto as she glanced around the luxurious hospital room icredulously. Sakura caught on and quickly intercepted.

"I didn't pay for this...Honestly, I don't know why the people did it. Payed for all of this, I mean..."

Though Naruto had just met Sakura, he already knew the answer. She was so kind and sweet. She deserved this. He didn't know her well obviously, but he could tell that she was broken, and that she was hurt previously. A scar that seeped deeper within her skin had been left behind.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto curiously as he scooched closer towards Sakura. He wasn't quite subtle, but Sakura didn't mind.

"Oh um, you might know them actually...One of them goes to Konoha High. Where do you go to school?"

"Hey, I go to Konoha High!" said Naruto excitedly as he nearly jumped off the bed. "C'mon, what's their name?!" urged Naruto, hardly able to contain himself.

Just as Sakura was about to answer his question a tall figure walked into the room, he stopped mid-walk to process the scene before him. Naruto heard footsteps behind him and turned around abruptly. As he saw the tall mass before him he almost fell off the bed that he was sitting on.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!" exclaimed Naruto as his jaw dropped.

* * *

_**Hoped you guys likeyyyy! ALSO ALSO, SURPRISE POLE!**_

Should Sakura go to Konoha High?!

**A) FRIKKEN AYE SHE SHOULDDD, SOON, LEIK IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS  
**

**B) Maybe later on in the story**

**C) No, not now, not ever. **


	11. Fired

First of all I'd like to apologise for being dead to FH. I have no excuses and I'm really sorry about leaving this for so long, I just lost inspiration and had a hell of a writers block. I'm sorry if some of you lost interest in the story.

ANYWAY, I hope you guys liked that last chapter! I was so excited to introduce Narutooo! He's so adorable and loveable! Ahhhh!! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I've taken your poll (yes I know - Not pole as I wrote before...My bad) answers into consideration and I hope I will capture all your best interests. I guess we'll find out.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Of all the people in the world, you're with him!" exclaimed Naruto, slightly enraged.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki?" growled Sasuke fiercely, he was in no mood to deal with him, especially when he's not at school. He certainly didn't want to have to put up with Naruto's crap a whole month before school started. He also didn't want Naruto knowing about his private life.

"Oh, so you do know him?" probed Sakura as she noticed the change in the atmosphere; from calm to tense.

"Unfortunately.." whispered Naruto as he turned his back to Sasuke and faced Sakura. "I'm gonna go...Maybe I'll see you around some time? Okay?" he said hopefully.

"I'd like that" said Sakura as she smiled genuinely. Naruto hugged Sakura quickly then rushed past Sasuke, who was fuming, and walked out the door. Sakura wasn't sure if she'd see him again, but she kind of hoped that she would. His personality just radiated, like a bright glow around him. He was so optimistic that Sakura couldn't help but feel the same way.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Sasuke questioned Sakura. She sighed heavily then sank back into her bed and shrugged.

"I only just met him. He wandered into the room and we started talking" said Sakura simply as she stared at the wall. She didn't really want to talk to Sasuke, especially after what happened at the restaurant.

"Tch, of course, that sounds exactly like Naruto. Ignoring peoples personal privacy" he scoffed. Sakura rolled her eyes at his response.

"Well, it didn't bother me. He's actually a nice person. Who says kind things, something that's completely foreign to you" said Sakura with a certain spiteful tone that seemed to cut Sasuke. He glanced at her with a pained expression; she had no idea what she meant to him. How he sometimes used to watch her from around a corner, he used to think that he was so pathetic. Follow a girl that probably didn't give a damn about him, not like other girls; they would kill for his attention. Sakura appeared so excruciatingly oblivious to his interest in her.

Sasuke then realised that Sakura was still angry at him about what happened at the restaurant. He couldn't really blame her. He too was still angry at himself for saying such foolish things, especially when he intended to be truthful to her that night, to tell her everything, to tell her of his affections. But she was so difficult and stubborn. Then one thing lead to another and his frustration got the better of him. He didn't understand why she was crying in the first place, which is why Sasuke researched her a little. That was when he was intrigued to find that Sai Kankyaku, youngest of the clan, was intertwined with her past. It took a lot of digging to find out that vital piece of information. Sasuke then vaguely understood why Sakura was so reserved. She was always trying to blend in, trying to stay quiet. And then when Sasuke found out that her family was murdered by Sai he was furious. Sai had caused Sakura all this pain and torment, Sasuke just wanted to rip him apart, and he could if he wanted to. Sasuke then thought why would Sai do such a thing? He figured that it was his upbringing, that he did it out of cold blood, or some sort of sick initiation process. Whatever it was, it wasn't worth putting Sakura through so much. If Sai loved her so much, why would he do that? But Sasuke didn't know the circumstances, as Sakura also did not.

It took a while for Sasuke to summon the courage and to abandon his pride to say what was on his mind. He was truly sorry and he wanted Sakura to know.

"Sakura..I'm really sorry, and I'm not just saying that. I didn't mean anything that I said..I was just angry, you..You didn't give me a chance to fully express myself-" Sasuke didn't finish what he was saying because he was interrupted.

"Fully express yourself? You were angry?! Are you kidding me? That's your excuse? You are such an inconsiderable jerk!" exclaimed Sakura.

"No, that's not what I mean.." started Sasuke again trying to keep his temper under control.

"Well what exactly do you mean? Why were you even there? And don't give me this coincidence crap, you were evesdropping and you followed me to the bathroom! What is that about?! And moreover, what the hell are you thinking? You've been on me ever since the freezer incident! I cant take all this confusion anymore, I don't need it" Sakura spoke between gasps.

Sasuke was taken aback by her long winded rant, this is the most he's ever heard her speak. it's was so strange, she used to be so quiet. Sakura was starting to speak out. Sasuke took a deep drawn out breath that turned into a sigh, this was it. He was going to tell her what was going on with him. He was going to tell her his feelings.

"Sakura, this is the truth okay. I know I've been acting weird lately, it's just that...something has sort of occurred to me..". Sakura tried to interupt again but Sasuke stopped her.

"No, just let me finish okay?"

Sakura glowered but nodded nonetheless. She stared at him impatiently as she waited for Sasuke to continue speaking.

"The truth is that...Over these past months I've been watching you. I didn't know why, but I figured it out just before the freezer event. I went to tell you what I've realised but then we got stuck and well, I freaked out and I couldn't tell you.." said Sasuke grimly. Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"So I tried to express it the best way I could.." finished Sasuke. He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't the type of guy to speak his feelings aloud.

"I don't understand" Sakura replied simply as she shrugged. She had no idea what Sasuke was mumbling about. She'd never seen him like this before, she could barely understand a word he was saying, which was strange for Sasuke; usually he was very articulate. Sasuke was about to repeat himself however Itachi entered the room. Sasuke frowned then retreated. He sat down in his seat, slightly angered and disappointed that he couldn't portray his feelings clearly.

"Sakura, it's great to finally see you awake" spoke Itachi softly. He placed his hand upon hers as he closed the proximity between the two. Sasuke's frown intensified. Just before Sakura went to make a cold gesture towards Itachi she realized that hehad not done anything to upset her, nothing in the least. She smiled weakly.

"Great to be awake, even though I'm kind of tired for some reason. I've only been sleeping lately.." she said. Itachi laughed quietly.

"Yes, that is true.." replied Itachi with a warm smile. The two looked at each for several seconds, Sasuke steadily become infuriated. Itachi was moving in on his girl, well not his, not yet.

The next day Sakura was released from the hospital. Her doctor had announced her healthy as a horse, Sakura was ecstatic. She hated occupying a room when she was perfectly fine when others weren't. Itachi brought Sakura change clothes so she had something clean to wear. Sakura signed the release papers with Itachi as her guardian since she wasn't eighteen yet. Sasuke stalked out of the hospital first with Sakura on his heel then Itachi after her. When she strolled out of the hospital doors a bit too confidently she was met by the bright sun which took her by surprise. She immediately squinted her eyes and held up her arm to shield them. She missed her step and stumbled forward, Sasuke heard her gasp and turned to have her fall into him. He caught her instinctively and held her for several moments. She peered up at him, first with a shocked expression which quickly evolved into a glare. She was positively seething. Sasuke sighed, she was still angry at him. He was saddened by this fact, however he found her anger quite endearing. She didn't seem the type to hold grudges, she was so gentle. Sakura pushed her way out of his arms and stormed forwards, unaware of her destination.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Itachi who brushed past Sasuke. Sakura didn't respond, she stopped halfway down the pathway when she realised she didn't know where she was going.

"The car is right here Sakura" drawled Sasuke, holding back a smile at her apparent rage. Sakura peered over to follow Sasuke's line of vision and she saw a sleek black Mercedes-Benz parked in the pick-up zone. Itachi walked to the car and held the back door open as Sakura followed then clambered in. Itachi followed after her. Sasuke walked to the passenger side of the front seats and slid into the seat smoothly. The driver turned on the car quickly and began to drive towards the Uchiha estate.

When back in her room Sakura felt a little more at ease. She was forced to remain in her room to relax and rest, as Itachi had put it. She yearned to continue her duties as the maid and clean the house, this was when she heard a knock on her door. Desperate for boredom to cease she ran to the door.

_Please not Sasuke, please not Sasuke_

Her plea was heard as she opened the door to see Itachi smiling down at her. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Sakura, we have to talk" said Itachi. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, what was this about? Itachi saw the sudden change in her facial expression and quickly intercepted.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad at all!" Itachi urged. Sakura calmed down a little but still felt tense and on edge. Itachi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder to reassure her. He then lead her over to sit on Sakura's bed. They sat in silence for several seconds. Sakura stared at her hands.

"So, I had a discussion with Sasuke and we've come to an agreement" spoke Itachi. Sakur quickly rose her head and stared at Itachi in confusion. "We've decided that we don't want you to be our maid anymore" he continued. Sakura's eyes widened, was this really happening again? Did Sasuke convince Itachi to fire her? First Sasuke, now Itachi? Sakura thought that she could trust him, he seemed like the only decent man alive, and to have him betray her now? Sakura could feel anger and tears building up inside her, but the anger came first.

"WHAT? Are you firing me?!" Sakura burst out in a fit of anger. She rose to her feet quickly and began to pace across the room. "I've been working her for so long and then Sasuke goes ad hits on me and what? That's my fault? I didn't talk to anybody! I kept my head down and I worked dammit! Then you go and ask me out! And..and we have a nice dinner and then Sasuke fires me! What the bloody hell for I dont know okay? And then I ran off, I know that was stupid but I was upset! This is the only place that I sort of feel safe. I dont belong anywhere else, I have no where else to go! I'm not going into foster care, I just cant.. How can you do this to me?" Sakura took a huge breath and continued to flail her arms around and spoke again "Its not my fault! You cant fire me! I dont want to be alone.. I need to be here.. I need.. Dont do this to me, dont leave me again.." and then the tears came and poured down Sakura's red cheeks. She collapsed to the floor and began sobbing.

Itachi sat in shock of the whole outburst, he wasnt expecting this. He composed himself then ran over to Sakura and held her on the ground.

"Sakura I'm sorry.. We're not leaving and neither are you. You've got me all wrong" said Itachi reassuringly. Sakura looked up and peered at Itachi, he replied with a warm smile.

"I'm confused" confessed Sakura.

"Yeah, that's my fault. Sorry" replied Itachi through an embarrassed smile."We dont want you to work as a maid because you wouldn't have the time since you'd be in high school" finished Itachi. Sakura shot a glance at Itachi and blinked several times, as if that would rewind his words so she could hear them again. Then she laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I just thought you said something about me going to school" spoke Sakura.

"I did"


	12. A New Beginning

_Hey guys! I've returned. Hoorayy. I love writing so hopefully you love my writing :) Here's the long awaited chapter 12 of Blur ;D_

* * *

**Recap:-**

"Yeah, that's my fault. Sorry" replied Itachi through an embarrassed smile. "We don't want you to work as a maid because you wouldn't have the time since you'd be in high school" finished Itachi. Sakura shot a glance at Itachi and blinked several times, as if that would rewind his words so she could hear them again. Then she laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I just thought you said something about me going to school" spoke Sakura.

"I did"

* * *

**Chapter 12: A new Beginning**

Today was the first day that Sakura started school again after the incident. She was very excited, yet at the same time terrified. How could she go outside where one of them could spot her and kill her? Sakura soon began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa whoa whoa, relax Sakura. You'll be okay. Sasuke's going to be there. You're not going to be alone" cooed Itachi. Sakura wasn't reassured at all. She and Sasuke were still not talking. He had given up after two weeks. "Well, Naruto will be there" Itachi continued. Sakura turned and smiled at Itachi. She really did want to see Naruto again. She wanted his bubbly lively self. It made her feel better. If at least somebody was radiant, she would feel their warmth. Not on the outside but on the inside.

The past month Itachi has been making preparations for Sakura's start at high-school. She had all her books, her uniforms and her class schedule. She was ready for the learning. Sakura loved studying, she was good at it.

On the car ride over to school Sakura wondered what the students would be like. Would they be kind to her? Mean? Would they be runaway mafia prodigies? She stopped her thought track then. Sakura knew that she shouldn't think about that. She didn't want to go to school in tears and forever be known as the cry-baby. That just wouldn't do.

The car slowed to a halt and she peered out the tainted windows. The was a annoyed sigh from the other side of the limo. She turned to see Sasuke roll his eyes lazily.

"Nobody is going to kill you" he spoke in a soft yet hostile tone. Saskura's face crumpled and Sasuke blinked several times in shock. Here they came, a couple lone tears down Sakura's warm cheeks. Sasuke cursed under his breath. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura shook her head furiously and wiped her eyes hastily. This is a new day. He was right; nobody here was going to kill her. _He_ was probably somewhere else, killing other people. Sakura opened the car door and walked briskly towards the school gates. Sasuke followed slowly. A couple girls standing around the gates saw the two leave the same car and began to whisper frantically to each other. They stared at Sakura. Their piercing eyes peering into her soul, trying to figure out who she was and where she came from. But most of all they wanted to know why she left in the same limo as their beloved Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura fastened her pace and kept her head down. She didn't actually know where she was going but she didn't want to look up and return eye contact with the growing numbers of people watching her. She broke into a sprint and before she knew it, she was thrown backwards staring at the clear blue sky. She sat up and looked around. Right in front of her were a pair of slender legs. Her gaze wandered up, following the body. Finally she reached the face and found herself staring into a familiar set of blue fierce.

"I-Ino-san" stuttered Sakura in fear.

"Hello slutty maid. Why are you in _my_ school?" spat Ino.

"I'm going to study here.." mumbled Sakura.

"What? What was that? I can't hear what you're saying"

"I-… I-" panicked Sakura.

"I-I-I what?" mocked Ino. She bent over so that her and Sakura's forehead almost touched.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's happening over here? Ino-san, could you please help up our new friend here?" said a low and cheery voice. Ino merely looked behind her, scoffed and sauntered away. There was no way that she was going to touch that lowly maid. The man shook his head in disappointment and extended his hand to Sakura.

"Hello there, my name is Kakashi. I'm a teacher here. Are you alright?" he said. Sakura smiled weakly and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up swiftly.

"Yes thank you, I'm fine" she replied finally.

"I apologise for her behaviour. She's very popular among the students and thinks it gives her the right to be rude. She is sadly mistaken"

"Hm" sighed Sakura "well, thank you for helping me Kakashi-sensei" she continued. Sakura then started walking away. Where she was going, she had no idea. But she made sure that it was the opposite way that Ino went.

While Sakura was walking in solitude she kind of wished that Sasuke was with her. She didn't want to be alone right now in this new place with fierce predators who would tear her apart if they could. Then suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Aww, don't be mean Kiba!"

Sakura turned around and saw the blonde boy from the hospital, Naruto. She almost ran over to him, but then she realised that he was surrounded by friends. It was way too intimidating. The boy named Kiba said something and then there was a roar of laughter. Sakura didn't want to ruin their morning. Then just as Sakura turned away her name was called.

"Sakura-chan! Hey, Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. Sakura turned back around and saw Naruto waving at her. She was shocked in a way, she didn't think that he'd remember her. "Come over here!" he continued. Sakura began to walk slowly towards him. She stared at the pavement and smiled. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. When she was next to Naruto he pounced on her and surrounded Sakura will his arms and hugged her tight. This took Sakura by surprise but she was very grateful for it. She needed this. This uncomplicated mutual hug that wasn't awkward. When she hugged Naruto her mind wasn't boggled with confusion or shame. She felt at ease, comfortable, safe.

"Um Naruto-san… Who is that?" sounded a small voice. Naruto let go of Sakura and turned to a violet haired girl. She had short hair and pale eyes. Sakura thought she was beautiful. A kind face, pale skin but sad eyes. Sakura couldn't help but feel that the two had something in common. Sakura too had sad eyes, and she wanted to know what made this girl unhappy.

"Oh, sorry Hinata-chan! This is my friend Sakura. I met her during the holidays" Naruto smiled. Everybody in the group stared at her.

"Why is your hair pink? Hair dying is against school policy" said a boy close to Hinata. He looked very similar to her, they must've been related.

"Oh um. It's natural" replied Sakura softly.

"Really? That's so cool!" said another girl with two buns on either side of her head. She smiled warmly at Sakura. Warmth filled Sakura and she smiled back.

"Thank you, nobody has ever said that" said Sakura. But she was lying. _He_ said that. He was the first to do so as well. But that was a technicality that Sakura was willing to ignore.

"Say, what class are you in Sakura?" asked Kiba. Sakura wasn't sure. She grabbed her bag and rifled through it until she found the crumpled piece of paper she was looking for.

"Um, 2C.. What about you guys?" she asked as she steadily became more confident.

"Oh Sakura-chan we're in the same class!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah me too, I'm in 2C as well. So is Tenten, Neji here" replied Kiba as he gestured towards each respectable person. Sakura smiled, it was good that she met some of her classmates so she wouldn't be alone.

"We'll look out for you" said Naruto with a wink, as cheerful as ever. The girl named Hinata looked uncomfortable. It was obvious that she liked Naruto. Sakura wondered whether he saw it or not. She figured that he probably didn't. The group then began to converse normally and Sakura just listened, nodded and laughed on queue. This wasn't so bad.

When they arrived in class, Naruto gestured for Sakura to sit in the desk beside his and she obliged. She really like Naruto, she could tell that he was going to be a good friend to her. Tenten sat on the other side of Sakura, and Neji behind Tenten, then Kiba behind Naruto. They all continued to talk until a loud group of girls arrived in the classroom. There was a quiet longing sigh from Kiba and the other three of the group said "oooh", making fun of Kiba. He blushed and looked down. Sakura giggled, then immediately stopped when she realised who walked through the door. _Her_ again. Sakura's heart sank. She thought this class was going to be her sanctuary, but she guessed wrong.

"Oh guys, what is she doing here?" said Ino. Sakura's panic intensified as she realised that they were friends with Ino too.

"She's the new girl, Sakura! She's going to be sitting with us" spoke Naruto confidently with a grin. Ino flicked her hair and made a noise of disgust. Sakura could only wonder how Kiba liked her. She was positively awful, just a horrible person. But she supposed that love knew no boundaries and blinded you to peoples flaws. Sakura sighed. Then Kakashi walked through the door and ordered the student's attention. Ino reluctantly took her seat behind Sakura.

Throughout the whole homeroom, Ino kicked Sakura in the back. Sakura stared at her desk in sadness. Was this what it was going to be like for the remainder of school? Being bullied by this overzealous girl? She hoped not. She definitely didn't need this.

At the end of the day Sakura said her goodbyes to her new friends and tried to avoid Ino as much as possible. The rest of the day was very good, she shared only one other class with Ino. When Sakura exited the school she found the limo waiting for her and she climbed in quickly. She looked around the inner seating and found that Sasuke had not arrived yet. Did he have a date? Was he walking home? It really wasn't that far to the house. It was a possibility. Sakura peered out the window and saw Sasuke standing in front of the school's wall, his hand extended upwards, resting above a head on the wall. He was hovering over Ino. Sakura's eyes tingled. She blinked her eyes to get rid of the unwanted sensation.

Sakura looked again and realised that it looked like the two were arguing. She wound down the window a bit to try and listen. She focused all of her senses to the two.

"Ino, I'm telling you that we're not together. Sure she's not our maid, but I have no physical attraction to her whatsoever. Don't be so jealous, it's a trait I do not find endearing" spoke Sasuke harshly. Sakura really had to strain her ears to hear this. But she heard it. When Sasuke said those things it was like a paper cut to the heart. Not enough to kill you, but enough to hurt and sting for a long while.

Ino looked happy after he said that, even though he added an insult. She was completely oblivious to that fact. She hugged him, but Sasuke shrugged her off then made his way to the car. Sakura quickly hid herself so he didn't know that she was eavesdropping. She looked from the corner of her eye that Sasuke stopped and said something to Ino.

"And stop bullying Sakura-chan. I would honestly never talk to you again if you did something to upset her" said Sasuke. Ino blinked in shock, but nodded her head like the loving puppy she was. Sasuke narrowed his eyes then got into the car. Sakura looked away from him, pretending to look at the sky. She felt a little better that he said that. Was he just trying to help her? Possibly, but her heart still stung a little.

"I suppose you heard all of that?" asked Sasuke.

"Um well, not all of it" said Sakura as she hung her head in shame. She heard a chuckle and looked up in surprise at Sasuke who was smirking. Then suddenly Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead. Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I forgot one of my books! Geez, on the first day and everything… Somebody will still be there.. I'll just walk home okay?" said Sakura.

"Sakura.. I don't think that's a good idea"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle this silly" said Sakura with a playful smile. Sasuke sighed, but agreed. He really couldn't say no to Sakura and that cute smile.

Sakura watched as the car drove off without her. When the car left, there was another across the road, a black Mercedes. It was a nice car, Sakura thought. Though she thought nothing of it and wandered back through the school gates. As she wandered through the deserted school a chill crawled up her spine and back down. She felt as if somebody was watching her. Sakura hated that feeling. Then unexpectedly there were a set of footsteps sounding from behind her. Her breath quickened in fear as she began to walk briskly. Screw the book, she thought to herself. Just as Sakura was about break into a sprint, there was a hand on her shoulder. She pushed the hand off and screamed as she turned around.

"Sakura?" said Naruto, he was dripping with shock and embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry I scared you.. I just wanted to give you your book". Sakura let a sigh of relief escape her lips. Thank god, she thought.

"Thank you so much Naruto! You've saved my life" said Sakura with a warm smile. At the time, Sakura didn't know how true her words were. The two talked as they exited the school. The Mercedes was nowhere to be seen. Sakura said her goodbyes and began to walk home. Naruto bit his lip as he watched her leave. Then he mustered his courage and called out to her.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura replied.

"Would you like me to walk you home? I mean, I have no problem with it.. I'd really like to, you know.. Oh um, it's just so you're safe. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you.." he trailed off. Sakura smiled. He was so cute and sweet.

"Thanks Naruto, I'd love that."


	13. Oh what a day!

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for continuing to read! I'm so happy that you didn't abandon me :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Oh what a day!**

Sakura was walking down a lone road. The town was deserted. The sky was a dark grey and green. Storm clouds were brewing, spewing lightning and the sound of thunder rolled through the town. The wind was fierce and threatened to push Sakura over. Fear bubbled inside her. What kind of place was this, she wondered. Then there was a figure at the end of the road. It walked towards Sakura slowly, but confidently. The figure stopped just before Sakura could see his face. Then there was a hand on Sakura's shoulder, she screamed and turned around. It was Sasuke. He pointed behind Sakura will a look of fear. It was strange to see Sasuke scared. Sakura turned around and the figure was there again. But she could see his face. It was Sai, holding a gun. There was a bang and he shot Sasuke between the eyes and laughed.

Sakura sat up abruptly and screamed. What had just happened? Suddenly she remembered where she was and began to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

"It was just a dream.." she muttered to herself. Sakura put her right hand on her chest, just over her heart. It was beating very fast. She sat there for a while, just waiting for it to slow down. Then suddenly her door flung open and was thrown off the hinges to land on the floor with a big thud. Sakura let a small gasp escape her, and immediately her beat began to beat furiously again.

"Sakura, are you okay? What's wrong?" exclaimed Sasuke as his eyes darted around the room, searching for the cause of Sakura's panicked scream of terror. He then found that there was no immediate danger and surveyed Sakura. She was fine, just a little shaken up.

"What is wrong with you?" exploded Sakura. "Was that completely necessary?" she continued with shock plastered on her face.

"No, I suppose not" replied Sasuke. He stood tall and his expression changed from worried to lazy. "My mistake" he spoke as he turned around and left. He had broken Sakura's door. She merely stared at it in shock. What was she going to do with a broken door? She now had no privacy.

"Just great" she mumbled. She figured that there would be no use in crying over spilt milk so she went to investigate the damage. Sakura took one glance at the door and the frame in which it was ripped off of. She had no idea what she was looking at, or how to even begin fixing it.

"Bit rough this morning were we?" asked that familiar friendly voice. Sakura looked up and pouted. "Aw, what's wrong. How did this break?" he asked as he squatted and grabbed Sakura's chin. She began to blush.

"S-Sasuke" she whispered. Itachi nodded with a grin. Of course it was Sasuke, he thought.

"That boy is trouble isn't he" said Itachi. Sakura didn't answer because it was a rhetiorical question. Itachi then kissed Sakura on the cheek and spoke again "I'll get this fixed up for you. I suppose you wouldn't want an audience while you change" he said, winking at Sakura. Then he stood up and walked away, he then stopped and said "Oh, I'm going to go out for a while. I just have a couple of errand to run. Be back this afternoon beautiful." Sakura blinked a couple times and blushed. This was becoming an odd morning for her. She touched her cheek, where Itachi kissed her. She sighed happily.

When Sakura went downstairs she noticed that the house was a mess. Ever since she wasn't the maid, there house was steadily getting dirtier and dirtier. The kitchen had cups and plates everywhere. Pots and pans too. It was like somebody tried to cook, but didn't know how and just gave up. Sakura shook her head. She walked towards the counter and was just about to start cleaning when Sasuke walked in.

"Don't clean anything. You're not a maid Sakura" he said firmly. Sakura poked her tongue at him.

"I can do whatever I want!" she exclaimed. Sasuke was a little taken back, he didn't expect this kind of childish behavior from Sakura. She then picked up a pot and pretended to clean it. "Look, I'm cleaning! What are _you_ going to do about it?" she said mocking Sasuke. Then there was a thud and Sakura screamed in pain, she had dropped the pot onto her foot. "It hurts, it hurts!" yelled Sakura and she jumped around the kitchen on one foot as she clutched her other. Sasuke laughed.

"You are so silly" he said with an incredulous smile. He then when to the small freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. He sauntered over to Sakura, grabbed her hand and walked her to the lounge room and sat her down on the couch. She looked away in embarrassment. Sasuke knelt in front of her and placed the bag of peas on her swelling foot.

"You're such a mess" he sighed. Sakura looked at him and tapped him on the head. "Ouch" he said in disbelief as he stared into Sakura's eyes.

"You're a mess! You broke my door" she spoke confidently. Sasuke smiled again.

"Yes, I suppose I did. Sorry" he said. Sakura widened her eyes, it was a genuine apology. She looked at her hands and smiled.

"You know Sasuke, you're actually not as bad as I thought you were.. You're a nice guy but, why are you so cruel sometimes?" said Sakura quietly. Sasuke stared at Sakura. She couldn't read him, she had no idea what he was thinking. He stood as he spoke.

"Just keep that on your foot" then he walked away. Sakura just watched as he left. She was so confused. What had she done wrong? Why was he like this? She shook her head. Sakura only wanted to understand him. A while later Sakura could hear the door open and close. Sasuke left the house. Sakura was home alone. She sighed and decided she would just retreat to her room.

She walked in her room and flopped onto her bed. She heard something shift behind her and she turned over immediately. She saw who it was and screamed in terror.

"Hello Sakura, I've missed you"

* * *

**A/N: Hooray, another chapter down. I wonder who it is huh? ;)**


End file.
